


A Beautiful Rose

by saoulkaizer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoulkaizer/pseuds/saoulkaizer
Summary: This is an alternate ending of The Lion Rose, you should read it first if you did not.





	A Beautiful Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessElizabethTudor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessElizabethTudor/gifts).



The day after she announced her pregnancy, Margaery was summoned by her grandmother Olenna. Assuming the unofficial leader of house Tyrell would congratulate her and maybe even give her some pieces of advice for the months that followed, Margaery cheerfully walked in the gardens to the bench Olenna occupied. “Good afternoon grandmother, how are you?”, she innocently asked, oblivious to the tension in Olenna’s posture.  
Without sparing her granddaughter, a glance, Olenna shrugged. “I don’t know, how would you feel if your granddaughter was pregnant and you were not informed of it before everyone else?”  
Margaery gasped, not expecting this answer, then sat next to Olenna. “I ask you to forgive me, the maester just confirmed me I would become a mother when I heard what was going on in the audience room and I felt I could not wait to share the news when I understood what was happening”  
Olenna did not respond immediately, trying to get over her bitterness, and then said with a knowing glance “Anyways, congratulations, “Margaery beamed, but as she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed Olenna had not finished talking, “Now that you are carrying his heir, Tommen will be even more easy to manipulate.”  
To say that Margaery was taken aback by the harsh honesty of her grandmother would have been an understatement. She was shocked, furious and disgusted at the same time, she wanted to scream at Olenna, to tell her what she thought of all those plots, all those lies, and everything else she now disapproved. But she did not, instead smiling politely, trying to speak as calmly as she could. “It is true he would surely rule like I tell him to if I wanted, but I must say I think he manages quite nicely to rule over the Seven Kingdoms, so my advice is not necessary I believe, even though he asks for it all the time.”  
She was satisfied with the way she spoke, hoping her grandmother would only focus on the part where she said Tommen trusted her. Despite the confirmation Tommen was open to Margaery’ suggestions, Olenna was not a fool, and she also noticed how Margaery spoke of him with tenderness. Perhaps because she did not want to realize Margaery had changed, Olenna shrugged and attributed Margaery’s fondness to her pregnancy. “I am glad to hear that,” Olenna finally spoke, “now if you will excuse me, I need to rest for a while.”. And with that being said, she stood up and left Margaery alone.

King’s Landing was thriving. Everything and everyone were fine, and the future looked bright for the first time since decades. Trades in the city were increasing, new jobs were needed almost every day, and the children could carelessly and safely play in the streets. Looking at the city from the Red Keep, Tommen liked to think it was thanks to his decisions and Margaery’s help. He felt relief for succeeding in being a good ruler, kind but impartial, just like he intended to. Not a single day passed without someone inquiring about the date of the celebration, and for that, Tommen was grateful. Now almost six-and-ten, he thought back at the previous rulers, bitterly admitting they were not worthy of such title, his father and his brother included. Under their reign, the people were afraid, famished and poor. The streets were dangerous, and it was a very bad idea to walk in those streets alone, even for the men who knew how to fight. The rulers and their councils did not sincerely care for the people, only trying to protect their interests or eliminate those threatening their power, rightfully or not. To put it simply, Tommen was thrilled that he contributed in making King’s Landing a better place to live in.  
On top of that, he recently met the Lords of the most powerful Houses, and they all seemed to agree that they needed to put an end to their quarrels, that only benefited the banks and those who had gold. The Seven Kingdoms were now more united than ever, ready to face any threats, and if the rumors were true, a huge army composed by dead soldiers was coming from the North. Tommen thought the White Walkers were a myth, but he also knew the men of the Nights Watch were neither known for making jokes nor lying. He was expecting their emissary very soon and promised the emissary would bring back men to the Wall with him. He also wanted to send a part of his army to be trained alongside the Brothers, but he intended to ask Margaery’s opinion on this subject before.  
Thinking of his wife brought a smile on his face. Each day, he woke up next to her, and each day he marveled at her beauty. He felt like he saw her for the first time, instantly falling in love with her again and again. Her stomach only recently started to swell, for Tommen’s greatest pleasure, who now wanted nothing more than to be able to spend his entire days next to her, rubbing her belly tenderly. With that being said, it should also be mentioned that his vow to not be intimate with Margaery until she gave birth was put to the test every time he entered a room Margaery was in. Before he could regain composure, he would often find his hands roaming on the body of the mother of his future child, Margaery thoroughly enjoying teasing him and tempting him to break his promise.  
Margaery and he decided that the celebration would take place during the next moon, deciding that their child needed to be developed enough for the Seven to bless them. They would gather everyone that wanted to come and fill the Grand Sept of Baelor at the maximum of its capacity. As they had thought, the High Septon gladly accepted to their demand that he led the blessing ceremony, openly expressing his relief that Tommen did not renounce on the Faith.  
At first, Tommen did not realize that he also gave his mother until the next moon to leave King’s Landing but remembered about it as he discussed about his decision to banish her with Jaime, who honestly told Tommen that he understood why he did that, although he admitted he would miss her. He considered inviting Cersei to the celebration: she was going to be a grandmother after all; but quickly dismissed the idea, still hurt by her behavior towards him, and more importantly towards Margaery. As a kindhearted person, Tommen could not understand why someone would try so hard to discredit the most important person in their child’s life. Fortunately for his mood, Margaery was there to help him cast away these somber thoughts. At last, since every time he saw her, Cersei seemed to avoid him, Tommen decided that he would not invite her to such a glorious event.

Cersei had not been idle since the announcement of her banishment, too occupied in organizing her belongings, planning her future and all the sort of things you could imagine someone forced to leave a city should be doing. During days following the news, Cersei had been fuming, drowned in hatred and desires of vengeance. Then, as she wandered, she stumbled into places and information that helped her get over the pain of leaving King’s Landing. It had only been a foolish dream, a way to evacuate her anger into something, the mere thought of doing it sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Just as she felt relieved of her hatred, Cersei saw Margaery and Tommen embracing, laughing and seemingly in a completely different world than everyone around them. The sight disgusted her, and made her jealous, as she would never live something like that anymore. Luckily for her psychopathic tendencies, she found another maniac who was thrilled by her plan. She spent her last days in King’s Landing with this man, talking in closed spaces where no one could hear them, barely eating and sleeping.  
The day before the ceremony, she was walking in the gardens, humming softly, when Jaime arrived, seemingly intending to talk with her.  
“Hello, my dear sister, what puts you in such a great mood today?”  
Cersei, chuckling lightly, turned to face him. “I have a feeling tomorrow will be a fantastic day! I can’t wait for you to see what I prepared.”  
Jaime, now slightly alarmed, furrowed his brows. “You know tomorrow is the celebration of Margaery’s pregnancy, don’t you?”  
Laying a hand on one of his shoulders, Cersei murmured: “Don’t worry dear brother, my little celebration will be at the end of the big ceremony.”  
Without allowing Jaime to ask for explanations, Cersei swiftly left. He watched her leave and as soon as he could not see her anymore, he asked a discrete servant to follow Cersei wherever she went.

Here it was, the big celebration Tommen promised to his people. The Grand Sept of Baelor was packed with men, women and children who wanted to be attend what was already dubbed ‘The Biggest Feast ever made’. He was standing alongside Margaery, holding her hand and sometimes touching her growing stomach, both waiting for the High Septon to ask the audience to be silent.

At the end of the ceremony, a servant came to Tommen and announced Cersei wanted to talk to him before she left. Thinking she might apologize for what she did, and seeing everyone was discussing, he assumed he had the time to quickly go see what she wanted and come back. He was telling Margaery about it when her eyes went wide, her mouth agape. Without a word, she took one of his hands and placed in on her stomach. At first, Tommen did not notice, but then he felt their child kicking. Grinning, he kissed Margaery and repeated he would not be gone too long.

When he arrived in his chambers, where Cersei had said she would be, he found it empty, his curtains wide open, allowing him to see the Grand Sept of Baelor. He looked at it fondly for a while, reminiscing of the feeling of his first child kicking, and then finally saw a piece of parchment that was not here when he left his chambers in the morning. He took it and read:  
“My dear son, may the Light of the Seven bless your child.”  
When he finished reading it, troubled by the possible meaning of this cryptic message, Jaime entered the room holding Cersei. “My King, Tommen, I just found her trying to escape King’s Landing, and guards stumbled upon enormous quantities of wildfire under the Sept of Baelor with a servant trying to blow it up. When he interrogated him, he confessed he was obeying Cersei’s order.  
Without looking at his mother, Tommen told Jaime to imprison her in the darkest cell he found and returned to the celebration.  
It has been a month since Cersei tried to kill everyone in the Sept of Baelor, and now Tommen had sentenced her to death by hanging in front of everyone willing to see the former Queen die. Margaery was each day more beautiful in Tommen’s eyes and he kept repeating that to the Queen that disagreed, feeling fat and bloated. Eager to soothe any possible pain she could feel, Tommen started to massage her swollen feet everyday before they went to sleep, whispering kind words. Sometimes, Margaery would fall asleep before the end and Tommen would carry her on their bed, tucking her in with utmost tenderness.  
Whereas for Margaery months felt like an eternity, they passed quickly in Tommen’s opinion, and before he knew it, Margaery was waking him up.  
“The baby is coming.”  
Instantly awaken, Tommen stood up and told Margaery to lie back while he was searching for nurses. He began frantically running in the corridors of the castle and finally found them, hurriedly explaining the situation.  
Tommen was not allowed to enter the room to assist Margaery and it forced him to stand outside, only hearing Margaery’s cries. He had become oblivious to the screams when suddenly he noticed he could not hear his wife anymore. Tommen decided he could not wait and entered the room, only to find Margaery smiling, holding a tiny baby in her arms. Looking up, Margaery beamed at Tommen.  
“Come here, meet your daughter.”  
It was obviously too soon for anybody to know for sure, but Tommen was convinced she would be magnificent. Margaery then patted a spot on the bed next to her for him to sit and when he sat, she made him hold his daughter. Tommen was afraid of doing something wrong, but as he held his first child, he felt the happiest man in the Seven Kingdoms.

“Hello Joanna, welcome to the world my beautiful rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all of you how know that you can not feel a baby moving so soon.


End file.
